IF ONLY TEARS COULD BRING YOU BACK....
by Tanuki jo-chan
Summary: this is oneshot fic... there is a lot of waff and is a sano/megumi fic. please read and review!!! arogatoo godzamaisu


Hello Minna-san!!!!!!!  
  
This is one shot fanfic, it my first sano & Megumi, but i guess it went ok. Please read and rewie!!! Arigatoo!!!  
  
Disclaymers: nop, I do not own rurouni Kenshin or the lyrics that I use. They are : "halfaway around the world" from A*teen and "If only tears could bring you back to me" from midnight sons.  
  
  
  
"if only tears could bring you back to me"  
  
It has been a long time since he has gone, since sanosuke finally show his feelings for me, since he opened his heart to me.  
  
****************FLASHBACK***********************  
  
It was late and we were at the kamiya dojo celebrating kaoru's engagement with Kenshin.  
  
-gomen minna, but I have to get going.  
  
-but megumi, why?  
  
-tomorrow I have a busy day at the clinic and…. ( she was cut off by Kenshin).  
  
-don't worry megumi-dono, we all understand  
  
-arigatoo and oyasuminasai minna  
  
-hai, oyasumi megumi-dono –said Kaoru.  
  
Megumi stud up and start walking to the dojo gate, but suddenly sano said:  
  
-hey!!! Kistsune!!! Wait for me.  
  
He stud up and walk to megumi.  
  
-hey rooster head, don't worry about me !! I can take care of my self!!!!  
  
-it's not appropriated to let you walk alone at this time!!!  
  
-do what you want!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke kept quiet and walk behind her. Seeing this megumi grew angry and shout:  
  
-STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She saw hurt travel around sanosuke face and tried to fix up what she said.  
  
-ano, sanusuke, I had no intention …..(but she was cut off by sano)  
  
-don't worry kitsune, see ya!!!  
  
And sano started to going back to the dojo, he had gotten really hurt by megumi's words. He thought that he wasn't able to tell her his feelings , telling her that he was going soon. He try to walk away but he felt something keeping him from walk, megumi's hand was taking the end of sano gi, the he turn around and what he saw broke his heart.  
  
Megimu was crying, tears were running down her checks, she was kneel trying to hide her tears.  
  
-don't go a way , onegai…-she whispered  
  
-hey , fox are you ok?  
  
Sanosuke knelt in front of her, he put one of his hands on her check.  
  
-kitsune, I know that I'm a moron, a gambler, a lazy, but….  
  
-but what? Said megumi  
  
-but beside that I had developed a new feeling in me, …  
  
----silence------  
  
-….kitsune, … I love you.  
  
More tears begun rolling megumi's checks. Sanosuke got that wrong, and stud up,  
  
-sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. Said sano really hut by her reaction.  
  
-sano.. wait up!!!  
  
-gomen… I must live… sayonara!!. He started to walk a way but megumi stop him. Tripping with a rock she lost her balance, but sano was ready to catch her.  
  
They were so close, their faces were only separated by inches, he kiss her.  
  
"his lips feel so good, his cares feel so right" megumi thought. Even before she knew it she was responding his kisses. When they broke apart , he walk her to her house.  
  
Wile she unlocked her door he turned back and star going back to his house.  
  
- Sano,onegai,… stay with me tonight, megumi said  
  
-ok  
  
****  
  
the next morning, she woke up, but she didn't find him, but soon she saw a letter. She took the paper and start reading it.  
  
Dear kitsune:  
  
Baby I'll be soon be liaving  
  
And I know that you are feeling down  
  
But every week I'll send a letter  
  
To let you know my love will never change  
  
I promise you I always feel the same.  
  
So remember in your heart  
  
Baby when we are apart  
  
There's no need for crying  
  
Cuz even if I am…  
  
…. Halfway around the world  
  
that wont stop me from loving you  
  
halfway around the world  
  
still be feeling the way I do  
  
now I wanna hold you baby  
  
cuz I'm gonna miss you like crazy  
  
even if I'm halfway around the world.  
  
Baby when the miles are growing strong  
  
No matter what your friends are saying  
  
Don't give up on what are you waiting for  
  
Cuz one day I'll be knocking on your door  
  
So remember in your heart  
  
Baby when we are apart  
  
There is no need for crying  
  
Cuz even I am…  
  
…. halfway around the world.  
  
If I could know that I would  
  
find a way to stay for good  
  
but I must go now…  
  
I wanna hold you baby  
  
I'm gonna miss you like crazy  
  
Even if I'm …  
  
…halfway around the world.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
Tears were falling from megumis eyes, she never thought that he was going a way, she might never see him again and she didn't even say it to him.  
  
She star running to sanosuke's house, but when she got there nobody was there… just an empty place…  
  
-SANOSUKE!!!!!!!! She scream  
  
"but why?, why he left me? I really need him!!!!!"  
  
more tears were saw, after a little wile she went out and walk toward the docks , and she saw a tall men standing on board of a boat ready to leave. It was him.  
  
She run to him.  
  
-Sanosuke!!!! She said  
  
-Megumi… he whispered  
  
-I'll be waiting for you!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
-I'll be back soon…I'll return to you…  
  
the boat disappeared from view and she walk to the clinic.  
  
How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappear  
  
Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
This one's forever  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
  
Just light will guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
It has been 3 years since sano's departure, megumi was at her house, it was late and a rainy night, she stud up and star walking to her bedroom but suddenly she heard a knock on her door thinking that might be someone ill, she open it.  
  
-oh my god!!!  
  
-hi… kitsune  
  
-sano..suke… -she said in a whisper, and tear star rolling down her face.  
  
-don't worry… I'm back…I have return to you  
  
with that they kiss and they were happy ever after….  
  
** OWARI ** 


End file.
